codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike Spencer
Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer (born on December 21, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor best known for dubbing Japanese anime films. He is best known for roles in ADV Films dubs of Neon Genesis Evangelion (as Shinji Ikari), Martian Successor Nadesico (as Akito Tenkawa), and Excel Saga (as Shioji). He has also performed voice acting for radio, especially commercials. His anime character voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. Filmography Anime * Battle Angel – Yugo * Black Butler - Snake * BlazBlue Alter Memory – Arakune * Bleach – Hanataro Yamada, Di Roy Linker, Jinnai Doko * Blue Seed – Additional Voices * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 – Maki Stingray * Burn Up W – Jackalhead * Buso Renkin – Koushaku "Papillon" Chouno * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 – Rolo Lamperouge * Colorful – Young T * Compiler – Toshi Igarashi * Coppelion – No-sense * Dirty Pair Flash: Mission Two – Calbee * Doraemon – Ace Goody (Dekisugi) * Dragon Half – Roshi, Slug * Durarara!! – Saburo Togusa * Ellica – Funk * Excel Saga – Dr. Gojo Shioji, Additional Voices * Fire Emblem – Marth * Full Metal Panic! – Shoto Sakimoto, Subordinate A, Takuma * Gantz – Little Green onion alien * Golden Boy – Maid * Gunsmith Cats – Additional Voices * Kekkaishi – Mamezo * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance – Ginta * Martian Successor Nadesico – Akito Tenkawa * Megazone 23 Part 3 – Bud * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Dylan McGuinness * Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion – Shinji Ikari * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series – Karasu Tengu * Orphen – Majic Lin * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat – Actor boy * Plastic Little – Nichol Hawking * Pokémon Origins – Blue Haired Team Rocket Member (Ep. 2) * Pretear – Goh * Puni Puni Poemy – Ball person 3 * Saiyuki – Shien, Demon 6 * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Majic * Spriggan – Little Boy * Steel Angel Kurumi – Manager, scientist, ticket taker, Tow-Tone * Suikoden Demon Century – Takatoru Sage * Super Atragon – Mikoshiba * Vampire Knight series – Takuma Ichijo, Additional Voices * Zetman – Purse Snatcher (Ep. 3), Kai Isono/Crab EVOL (Ep. 4) Animation * Ernest & Celestine – Additional Voices * Get Blake! – Mitch de la Cuz * Peter Rabbit – Shrew * Space Dogs – Venya Live-action dubbing * Battle Royale – Yoshitoki Kuninobu * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe – Additional Voices * The Host – Park Gang-du (English dub) * Violetta – Matias (English dub) Video games * Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed – Nanashi * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia – Jack Hamilton (uncredited) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Jack Hamilton (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny – Felt Blanchimont * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger / BlazBlue: Continuum Shift / BlazBlue: Chronophantasma – Arakune * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Hanataro Yamada * Bravely Default – Ringabel, Alternis Dim * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Agent Kinney * Dynasty Warriors 7 – Guan Suo, various voices (uncredited) * Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl – Simon * Fire Emblem: Awakening – Excellus * League of Legends – Wukong * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony – Nall, Eiphel * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy – Puni Jiro * Nier – Tyrann (uncredited) * Payday 2 – Taser * Rune Factory Frontier – Erik, Gelwein (uncredited) * Saints Row: The Third – Mascot, Crazed Fan * Samurai Warriors 3 – Nagamasa Azai (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers – Judah Singh * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked – Atsuro Kihara (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles – Vanilla Beans, Basil * Star Ocean: Second Evolution – Claude C. Kenny * Trauma Center: Second Opinion – Victor Niguel (uncredited) * Trauma Center: Under the Knife – Victor Niguel (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade – Attumen the Huntsman, Romulo, Mekgineer Steamrigger, a Blood Elf Male, Essence of Grief * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King – Captain Arnath * Tales of Vesperia – Yeager * Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment – Connor Ganson, Menicks Racine * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Bart, Mujiji, additional voices * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone – Milanor (PSP version, uncredited) Category:English voice actors Category:Voice actors